Clarity
by McKenzieHatche1
Summary: After escaping two abusive relationships, Bella has given up on love. She is convinced if she has another boyfriend it would only end in tragedy, but can her new family and friends from Forks change her mind and who will ultimately win her heart? Vampire or Werewolf? She tries to hid her past but with her ex-boyfriend, and a possible pregnancy, it is easier said than done. AH R
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I woke to a pounding headache and stifled a groan as I tried to sit up on my bed. It was worse than usual, but not to the point where I couldn't get up thankfully. I wondered how long it would take before my body couldn't handle anymore and I would finally die. My body protested as I walked toward the bathroom. I tried to forget the horrors of the night before, but was reminded when I looked in the mirror I saw the beginnings of a large bruise that covered the left side of my jaw and a black eye. I quickly looked away; that bruise going to be hard to cover up. I started the shower, wincing as I bent down. My back stung from when I was thrown against the stairs.

(flashback)

I heard the slam of the front door and glanced at the clock. 4am. As he approached me I noticed he hair in disarray, his clothes untucked and crinkled, and lipstick smudged down his lips and neck.

Rage consumed me and I went up to him and slapped him hard across the face and screamed, "Where the hell have you been, are you cheating on me?!"

I instantly recognized my mistake. He lunged at me and I felt my neck snap to the right, black spots dancing in my vision. I pulled my arms up in a defensive stance, then I felt my body fly and hit the bottom few steps of the stairs. Next thing I know he is dragging me up by my hair to my room…

(end flashback)

"Isabelle."

I shot up, instantly chastising myself for letting my guard down, and started shaking.

"Isabelle, what… hell do you think you're doing." James slurred with narrow eyes. _Crap, he is not only in a bad mood, but also drunk..._ I quickly reviewed what I could have done to anger him recently, and then I remembered back to yesterday morning.

(flashback)

I was attempting to clean through Renee's old office. Mountains of paperwork were scattered everywhere along with dirty coffee mugs, old gum wrappers, cigarettes, and a tipped over ashtray. I used to avoid this room because of the memories of my mother that it held, but James was getting angry because I wasn't doing my responsibility of cleaning the house. I rubbed the part on my arm he hit after yelling at me about it. I sighed and started to organize the pile nearest to me, as my mind wandered to the day my mother died. I involuntarily winced, guilt started to build up, which triggered tears to stream down my face. I shaked my head to clear the memories from flooding back. I refocused on my task and started to go through the most recent mail, and then I saw my name and the date of my birthday on one of the envelopes. Curious, I wiped away my tears and opened the envelope.

Dear Bella,

Happy Birthday! I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just enclosed 200$, it's not every day you turn 17. I hope you and Phil are doing well, but should anything ever happen; I just want to tell you again that you are more than welcome at my house. Your brothers Emmett and Jasper were wondering if you wanted to come down for a bit these next few months so they could get to know you over summer break. I know you are angry at me, but I would love it if you could come. If you would rather stay in Arizona with Phil, I understand.

Love,

Charlie, Jasper, and Emmett

P.S. Again, fell free to call if you need anything. 206-555-3465

I sat there in shock for a moment then read over it again. I couldn't believe this; Renee had told me that Charlie didn't want anything to do with me. From this letter it sounds like he has written letters to me before. _Why would she hide them from me?_ I looked at the envelope for a return address. Forks Washington. I went toward the old laptop sitting in the office. James was at work and shouldn't be home for at least five hours.

_Longer if he goes to the local whore house again_, I bitterly thought.

I turned the laptop on, and searched for Forks Washington. I was a tiny little town a few hours from Seattle. I started to wonder, my birthday was only last week. Would I dare think that I could escape this hell? Was it too good to be true like last time? Charlie seemed sincere, I wondered why he would keep writing if I never once wrote him back. Heaven knows I'm not worth it, he probably just pities me.

I shutdown the laptop, hid the money and memorized Charlie's number and address before setting the letter and envelope aflame in the ashtray. As it burned I dared to fell something I hadn't in nearly two years. Hope.

(end flashback)

"I… I… I was 'bout to… to take a shower.." I stuttered, and then tried to reach for a robe to cover my body, but he grabbed my arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you little slut!" He screamed in my ear. I was shoved up against the corner of the bathroom and his other hand closed around my throat. "Why the hell would you go and Google some little dumb ass town in Washington and think I wouldn't find out! You will NEVER leave me, do you understand?! You're MINE!" His other hand closed around my throat.

Over the years I had learned that to fight meant I was more likely to die, but this was different. My vision started to tunnel and he wasn't letting up. I gaged and instead of stopping, he let go of my wrist and started choking me with both hands.

_But I don't want to die yet_, I thought desperately, _I know it's selfish and deserve it, but I don't want to die!_

Adrenaline filled my body and I lashed out, kneeing him in the groin. His hands loosened and I was able to struggle out of them. He moaned and fell to the ground where I then kicked in the head, causing him to lose consciousness.

Gasping for breath, I ran out of the bathroom and scrambled to pick up my previously packed bag in anticipation of this moment. I changed into some clothes quickly, and put on some glasses to cover my eye. I mercifully ran, not fell, down the stairs and hesitated, I never dreamed I would get this far. I shook my head, _Come on Bella, think!_ I suddenly remembered Charlie's birthday money I hid and retrieved it from its hiding place.

What if he no longer wants me? Fear of rejection made me pause, and then I thought how I probably wouldn't be able to survive the next beating because I actually fought back and won. I quickly punched in Charlie's number and nervously waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, this is Charlie speaking."

"Oh… umm hi, it's umm… Is-Isabella…" _Wow, great first impression._

"Bells? Bells! Why… ummm, how are you?" He doesn't sound angry, a bit nervous, and maybe a little exited! _Don't get your hopes up, _I reminded myself.

"I was just… I was just wonderingifIcouldstaywithyou."

"Oh my, of, of, of course! Of course, absolutely you can stay with me! But Bells, why have you suddenly talked to me let alone want to stay with me? Don't misunderstand, im so glad you called, so glad!" He paused.

"I ummm.." I quickly decided to tell him the truth, and just omit things. "Phil kicked me out and I found the birthday letter you sent me…"

"What?! Phil kicked you out?"

"Yeah, he got a new job offer that makes him travel a lot and I don't want to drag him down. He said I should call you and showed me the birthday letter you sent me."

"Can I speak with him?" _Crap, he sounds pissed…._

"He… he is at work right now."

"…Fine, so when do you want me to book your flight?"

I sighed with relief, "I umm… is this afternoon too soon?"

"Oh, not at all! Ill have your brothers Emmett and Jasper pick you up tonight. Don't worry, just go to the airport now and I will make sure they will have your ticket there for you. Do you need me to call a cab for you?" My brain was on overload, he actually wants me to come and is paying for my ticket no less. _Don't get your hopes up, he doesn't even know you and you will probably have to pay for it later_.

"No, you're getting me a ticket, I can call a cab." I HATE owing people. They always expect something in return.

"Alright, and Bells? Thank you for calling, and asking to stay with me, I know you were kind-of forced to, but it means a lot! I'll see ya tonight, ok?"

"O-ok, bye."

Oh. My. Gosh. I couldn't believe it, I was actually getting out of this hell! I mentally reviewed our conversation, I tried to not lie to him, Phil did kick me out, but he did it a year ago, right after Mom died. I really don't blame him, I deserved it. I was so selfishly happy though that my boyfriend, James, told me he would take me in his house and take care of me. Mom never liked how I dated a guy 5 years older than me; in fact, our last conversation was us fighting about that…

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard a moan coming from upstairs. Crap! I quickly grabbed my bag, ran through the door, and toke my first steps toward freedom.

**Think this story is worth a shot? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

I walked downstairs to confirm my suspicion that she was gone. I chuckled darkly, _wow, who knew the little slut could fight back?_ I pretended to pass out after her last hit; I wanted to see what she would do.

I saw that she had cleaned through the office the other day. I had made sure to tell her she should clean it a few days ago (with a slap to get the message across) and to moan about a double shift that I had that following morning. _Jez, sometimes it was almost too easy trying to manipulate her._ I knew she wouldn't resist using the laptop left in there. It surprised me though what she used the laptop for, why did she google some little town in Washington?

In any case, the game was on, and I have no intention of losing what's mine.

Bella's POV

I looked out the tiny window to my left and groaned as we landed; the rain was pouring outside to the point where half the runway was flooded. _I don't even have a thick sweater, let alone a rain coat. _I sighed then decided to layer on another sip up sweater before I got off the plane.

After I got off the plane, I headed toward the exits past the baggage claim. _Wait, I don't even know what Emmett or Japer look like. Crap_. I started to look through the crowds for those who were holding signs and scanned for my name, I gasped.

I first noticed a guy whose face looked about my age, but the rest of him looked like a 25 yr old body builder. He was at least 6 5' with short dark hair and bright green eyes. Near him was a curly haired blonde who looked about 17 and was just a few inches shorter than him. He was muscular but with less bulk, and they shared the same brilliant green eyes. They had a 4 foot banner between them with a hastily scrawled Bella Swan across it in bright blue paint and doodled with stars and hearts.

I could feel my face turn bright red as my jaw dropped down is shock. _Did a three year old help them write that or are they just trying to make me die of embarrassment? _I smiled noticing that they had used Charlie's last name instead of Phil's. As they surveyed the crowd the one with dark hair spotted me and waved. "BELLA! BELLA, OVER HERE!" He barreled through the crowd with the blonde in tow and crushed me in a bear hug. I flinched, but he didn't seem to notice and hugged me tighter. _Ouch! _ I winced at the rough handling of my bruised ribs and back.

Noticing my discomfort, the blonde spoke up, "Emmett, come on man your crushing her!" _Thank heaven_, I thought, _I was just about to scream_.

Emmett let go quickly, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I don't really know my strength." He scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically looking a bit sheepish.

I smiled back, I knew he didn't mean to hurt me, "Don't worry 'bout it. Thank you guys for picking me up." I could still feel the heat in my cheeks.

Jasper noticed my blush and chuckled, "I apologize for the embarrassing banner, I told Emmett he was going overboard, but once he gets an idea in his head there is no stopping him." _He reminds me of a little kid_, I smiled and let out a chuckle feeling more at ease with these strangers that I had in quite some time.

"Hey!" Emmett pouted his lower lip, "I was just excited for Bells to come…" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Thanks again, I'm sorry I called on such short notice." I squeaked, suddenly nervous. I hope they aren't angry at me for the inconvenience.

"No problem sis." Jasper winked and smiled, then picked up my carry on.

"Oh, you d-don't have to do that, really…" I stuttered and, of course, blushed.

"Don't you even worry your pretty little head about it sis, we will take care of everything." Emmett grinned as he picked up my other bag.

My blush deepened and I ducked my head so my hair feel in front of my face, _I am NOT pretty, I'm ugly, maybe plain at my best (which is me not covered in bruises), but I'm certainly not pretty. _Both of them were looking at me now. _Good thing I was able to put on some concealer during the flight._ "Th-thanks." I stuttered.

Emmett started laughing and gave me a huge grin, "You pretty adorable little sis, I think you're a keeper!"

Jasper shoved him playfully, "Come on Emmett, stop harassing the poor girl and let's get her home." He smiled apologetically at me then started walking toward the exit.

While we drove to Forks, Emmett took it upon himself to try to figure out anything and everything about me during our three hour trip. He asked everything from what my favorite color was (brown) to my earliest childhood memory (Phil hitting Mom, I didn't tell him that though, I just said going to the park). Jasper started to chastise him for annoying me after the first hour, but I insisted it was fine. I could deftly avoid all of the questions about my step-father; I had a lot of practice with that over the years with teachers and friends. I still haven't told anyone that I lived with James for the past year when Phil left. I surprised myself by warming up to them instantly; I was never one to trust people, especially men, but I could tell these two were genuine.

After the second hour of our trip, Jasper suggested that Emmett should talk about himself if I was telling him so much about myself. He talked about a football scholarship he was trying to get, (I was personally shocked that we were in the same grade), and about his girlfriend, Rose. I asked how they became my brothers and he was more that eager to tell me how Charlie adopted Jasper and him after he found them in a car accident. Their Mom and Dad died on impact and with no close relatives they were going to be put in the foster system, but Charlie stepped up, and through some connections at the station, he was able to adopt both of them. He went on to tell me his favorite memories with growing up with Charlie as a Dad and I suddenly felt the urge to cry. It took me a whole minute to realize that I was jealous. While Charlie took Emmett and Jasper to little league baseball games and cheered them on, I had to hide bruises Phil gave me and learn how to cook and clean the entire house at age 6 so he didn't have an excuse to hurt me too bad. Before my train of thought was completely lost in my past I realized we pulled into the driveway of a white middle class home.

When we got out of the car Charlie was there to greet us on the porch. "Hello Bella!" He beamed at me, than came down to give me a hug. This time I was able to hold back a flinch, but I internally winced. _Damn my ribs hurt_. He caught the look on my face, "Are you alright Bella?" he asked concerned, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore from the flight is all." I lied and smiled.

"Well come on in! Let's get you out of the rain; Emmett can show you to your room while I set up dinner." He ushered me inside. "And don't worry about food poisoning," He looked pointedly back and Emmett and Jaspers terrified expressions, "Sue helped me make it." They both visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. _Is his cooking really that bad? _I decided I didn't want to find out the hard way. "Do you like spaghetti Bella?" He almost looked nervous for my response.

I nodded, "I love spaghetti, is it okay if I take a shower before dinner?". I felt like I was caked in layers of mud and dirt from not being able to shower this morning after…

"Course you can Bells, Emmett?" He smiled and heading toward what I guessed was the kitchen.

To my right was the living room with a large TV and magazines and half-drunk beer bottles scattered about. _Well, I'll defiantly have my work cut out for me…_ On my left were the stairs leading to the second floor. Emmett nudged me toward them, "Come on Bells, I'll show ya around." I followed him up the stairs. He pointed out his, Jaspers, and Charlie's bedrooms. Emmett led me up them and entered the last door on the left carrying my luggage into it. I followed but hesitated at the doorway, slightly nervous at the idea of being alone in a bedroom with him, but I reassured myself that Emmett was sweet and harmless. _You thought James was nice and caring to, and see where that got you? _My inner voice taunted me.

When I walked in, my nerves dissipated and I instantly loved it. The cream colored walls accented the deep purple of the bed and curtains, and there was a lot of furniture including a nightstand, bed, chest of drawers, and my favorite: a big soft rocking chair in the corner. "We can go to the store later if you want decorate it some more." He said after he put down my bags at the end of my bed. "So this room is all yours," He started rambling, "we didn't know how you wanted it decorated so we just got some purple bedding and curtains. You have a walk-in closet here," He pointed at the door next to the bed, "Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, put some basic clothes in it 'cause we figured you wouldn't have winter clothes being from Arizona. Your own bathroom is over there." He then pointed at the door across the room near the window. "I had Rose put some shampoo and other girly things in there for ya."

My mouth popped open of its own accord and I gaped at the beautiful bedroom and at their thoughtfulness. The room itself was small but cozy and the purple accents were simple but perfect. I appreciated all of it, however their kindness is what made my throat tighten and tears blur my vision. None in a very long time had bothered to give anything so special with as much thought in a very long time. I mumbled, "I- I love it. I love it so much thank you!" I beamed up at the large man in front of me.

He fist pumped with a triumphant smile, "Awesome! Oh, ill leave so you can take your shower now..." he started to the door with a bit of a blush on his cheeks, and then he turned around remembering something, "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask! And by the way Bells," He bent down and looked me with those big green eyes, "I'm really happy you're here, and I hope you will be happy here too. I'll see ya down stairs in a bit for dinner!" He excused himself and shut the door, leaving me alone in my new room and oddly enough I felt at peace here.

After taking a shower I started to unpack. I threw on some black sweatpants, a tank top and an oversized sweatshirt and started down the stairs, but being the klutz I am, I tripped at the second to last step. I scrunched my eyes, preparing for my body to hit the floor, but I didn't. Then I realized two very warm arms were wrapped around my middle and they started to straighten me out in an upright position. I gasped as his hands gripped the side of my injured rib. I looked up, about to thank Emmett, but instead a large tan man with dark eyes and long hair looked down at me. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked in a deep, kind voice.


	3. Chapter 3

James POV

I just stepped out of a local bar and was waiting for my taxi in the cool air. Earlier that day I bought a plane ticket to Seattle Washington that was set to depart in about two months. I decided I would let her get comfy before I would take her back.

Suddenly a gorgeous red-head fumbled and dropped her wallet as she tried to put it away. It landed near my foot and I picked it up and slurred, "Whuts a purrty lady like you walkin by yourself in the dark?" I handed her the wallet and looked into her eyes. My mind suddenly became foggy as I peered into her ruby red eyes. I felt this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was off about

her, but my suspicion was forgotten when she smiled and purred, "Thank you, I'm just coming home from work. I don't suppose you would like to join me?"

I quickly agreed and offered my arm, she smiled and we started to walk down an ally to the side of the bar. "Soo whuts yorr name again?" I asked, still dizzy from the alcohol.

She turned her head and whispered in my ear, "Victoria." She then smiled at me in a way I could only describe as feral and the next thing I know I felt a brick wall pressing up against my back as she pinned me to the side of the building. I gasped as she increased the pressure on my arms and started to growl into my throat. I felt her stone cold teeth break through the skin of my neck. I instantly felt flames scorching it, traveling fast down my body. I let out a desperate scream only for her to clamp her hand forcefully over my mouth and start to drag me behind the garbage. My last coherent thought was of how beautiful her darkened eyes were as I was swallowed in fire and pain.

**(A/N: Aha! Weren't expecting that now were you? Well, on with the show!)**

Bella's POV

I quickly took a step back out of his grip and tried composed myself, "I'm s-sorry… umm…" I felt my face heat up from his gaze and looked down at my feet. _Holy freakin crap who is this guy? And I thought Emmett was big…._ "My name is Bella…" I was at a loss for words at his scrutiny. _Great first impression Bella, now he thinks you're a clumsy idiot… well, you are, but that's not the point…_

He interrupted my train of thought, "I know, I'm Jacob, do you remember me? We used to play together when we were little." He said softly, smiled. I slowly nodded, hazily remembering a muddy tan kid making me a mud pie about ten years ago when me and my Mom still lived with Charlie. Was this him? He moved closer and I froze, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. He noticed my stiff body filled with tension and looked worried, "Are you hurt? I think you may have bruised your rib there, you sounded like you were in a lot of pain."

If I wasn't blushing before, I sure was now. _Why the hell do you care?_ Still very confused from his concern, I scrambled for an explanation to down play it. "Oh don't worry, its nothing, I'm just a big klutz. Obviously. Ah ha… But no really I'm fine… I just fell off my bike the other day and stuff… but now I'm fine!" _What is wrong with me?_ I yelled at myself. What happened to my composed façade I had developed after all these years? I was normally very good at lying, but talking to this gargantuan kid just unraveled me. And that scared the crap out of me.

He frowned and I could tell he didn't buy it. Not that I blamed him. Thank heavens Jasper decided to just then interrupt us.

"Dinners ready guys!" He clapped Jacob on the back, "Hey I see you've meet Bella!" He must have seen something in my expression because his brow furrowed and then looked questioningly at Jacob.

Jacob ignored Jaspers look and his eyes looked excited at the mention of food, "Well then let's go eat!" I smiled reassuringly at Jasper, he hesitated, but retreated back into the kitchen. Jacob started after him, and then turned around, giving me a pointed look as if to say, "this conversation isn't over" then followed Jasper.

My embarrassment turned to anger, _Who the hell does this kid think he is?_ I shook my head and strode in after him.

-Page Break-

The conversation over dinner wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be, mostly consisting of Sue's amazing fish-fry, fishing and sports. Even though I didn't have much to add to the conversation, my new brothers, Jacob and Dad always made me feel included. The conversation drifted as we got to dessert. I learned that Jacob was from a reservation the next town over called La Push and that all the sophomores and juniors were going to a beach party down there this weekend.

"Would you like to join us Bella?" Jasper asked politely.

"Yeah! Come on Belly, it will be super fun! Plus you can meet Alice and Rosie! Pleeeeeeaaaase!" Emmett pleaded.

Hesitating, I thought, _I really should thank Alice and Rose and at least attempt to make some friends here…_ I conceded, "Alright…"

Emmett beamed at me, "AWESOME!" he yelled triumphantly with both fists in the air. I stiffened, forcing myself not to flinch from his exclamation and sudden movement. I glanced at Jacob and he was staring at me, noticing my discomfort.

Jacob then deadpans to Charlie, "I think Bella needs to go to the hospital first." A shocked silence fell and I felt my face heat up in panic and embarrassment.

Charlie broke the silence, "Bella, what's wrong?" I was confused, why didn't he sound angry? He sounded upset, and I was unsure why. I ducked my head so my hair covered my red face and opened my mouth to speak…

Jacob answered cutting in, "I think she bruised a few ribs, I caught her from falling down the stairs and I think she hurt her ribs recently."

Charlie looked back and forth from Jacob to me then stood. "Come on Bella, let's have a look."

"There's really n-" My argument got stuck in my throat when he gave me "the look" and I quickly followed behind him as he went up the stairs and into my bedroom.

When he stopped and turned around I tensed up, _Please don't be angry, please don't kick me out… _I prayed. I wringed my hands and looked at anything but him. He kneeled down in front of me and encouraged me to show him. I carefully lifted my shirt to just under my bra and he gasped. Now that my bruises had 24 hours to form, they looked terrible. Across my belly and chest you could see the hand prints and marks from his fist. One side of my rib cage was swollen red, probably from a broken rib. There was no denying it, the bruises screamed abuse. I heard Charlie gasp and he covered his mouth with his hand. I quickly pulled my shirt down and protectively covered it with my arms. _He knows, he knows you deserved it and now you just ruined your chance…_ When I looked up, I saw his eyes were filled with unshed tears, and feeling something drip off my face, I realized I was crying too.

"How… I mean… Did Phil… Oh my…" He seemed be at a loss for words, then he slowly got up and gently wrapped his arms around me. His comforting embrace shocked me to the point where I couldn't stop my tears from falling. A feeling of relief washed over me as Charlie comforted me as he would a child. He picked me up and sat in the rocking chair and soothingly rubbed my back as he wiped away my tears as I sobbed. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my sleeve, and then remembered the makeup on my face. Most of it was now on my sleeve and Charlie gasped, "Bella! We are going to the hospital right now." His ton didn't leave any room for argument, and I was too numb with shock to put up a fight. He stood up, still carrying me and I buried my face in his shoulder breathing in his comforting sent. My sobs became quieter as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Is she alright?!" Emmett whisper yelled. I gripped Charlie's shirt tighter.

Jasper stayed silent, bless him, but Jacob gravely muttered, "That bad huh?"

Charlie ignored them and quietly asked Jasper to drive them to Forks hospital. We packed ourselves in the cruiser with me on Charlie's lap in the passenger seat.

The drive to the hospital was quick; Charlie continued comforting me and whispered that it was going to be okay and that he would fix this the entire way there. I stopped crying a few minutes before we arrived. I was quickly checked into the empty ER, not making eye contact with anybody. The nurse suggested that my brothers and Jacob stay in the waiting room. Emmett started to argue but Charlie cut him off telling them to stay put. Charlie was directed into the first ER room and he carefully placed me on the bed. After a few minutes with the nurse, a handsome blonde doctor entered my room. His light amber eyes moved from his clipboard to me and Charlie and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen, what seems to be the problem Miss Swan?" He asked, taking the seat next to the bed. I hesitated and looked away. He added, "Would you like to speak with me alone?"

I looked up at Charlie and he squeezed my hand and said, "Whatever you want honey."

I looked back at Dr. Cullen and croaked, "I'd like to do this alone…" Charlie gave me a side hug and left to join everyone else in the waiting room.

Dr. Cullen waited patiently for my answer. I was at a loss for words. I was tired of lying to everybody. Charlie knew, to an extent, and he didn't hate me for what happened. I couldn't wrap my brain around his utter acceptance and kindness. It felt so good to be held and comforted. I hadn't had that since Mom died a year and forever ago. I finally said, "C-can I just show you?"

His eyes softened and he nodded, "Of course."

Still wearing my street clothes I lifted up my shirt, showing him my bruised body and swollen side. His eyes visibly darkened and he asked if he could touch it to see if it was broken or fractured. After a moment I nodded. He was gentle but his cold hands made me flinch. He apologized thinking he caused me pain, and told me I would need an x-ray done to see the extent of the damage. He then left me with a nurse to help me change out of my clothes and into a hospital gown.

Charlie's POV

I sat down in the waiting room after I left her with Dr. Cullen, and suddenly I was overcome with anger. _Who the hell would do this to my little girl?!_ I could only guess Phil, My ex-wife's husband. _I'm going to arrest that bastard the second I get back to the station._ I promised myself. From the shapes of the bruises covering her stomach I could tell right away she was physically abused. Being a cop, I also know what physical abuse often leads to, but I couldn't even think about it without bile rising in my throat.

Emmett started bombarding me with questions and I explained what she had shown me and my suspicions about Phil to my sons and Jacob. Then Jasper asked, his voice full of emotion, "You don't think she was… raped… or anything, do you Dad?"

I looked away and my voice cracked as I replied, "I don't know, son."

We all sat in tense silence until Dr. Cullen came into the waiting room. I heard a low rumble on my right where Jacob was sitting. "Hello Chief, would you mind stepping into my office? The boys are welcome to come too, if you like."

I stood up and looked back at the boys, "Your choice." I stated. Jasper and Emmett shoot up immediately agreeing to come. I turned to see Jacob giving the Doctor a death glare and was vibrating but when I turned at him he suddenly stopped. Then shaking his head back and forth he mumbled, "I'll come."

As we sat in his office he opened a manila folder and started talking. "After looking at Miss Swan's injuries I took the liberty of ordering a full body x-ray scan to confirm my suspicions." He pulled out ten x-ray photos and put each one on a lighted stand on the wall. "Let's start with her ribs. Two of her lower left ribs are fractured. I have already wrapped and bandaged both fractures and both should heal fine. However," He hesitated, and then continued with his voice full of sorrow, "I assume at this point you have deduced that she has been physically abused previously?" I solemnly nodded. He spoke with regret, "I'm sorry to inform you that her x-rays confirm this wasn't her first attack. She has other scaring on her ribs, skull, both forearms, and both legs. All of which are from defensive wounds and range in age from about five years ago till a few days ago. From looking at her medical records and how the older breaks and cracks have healed I have come to the conclusion that she never received any medical treatment previously after any of her attacks. Fortunately, she healed up nicely on her own and nothing has to be rebroken and set. I know this is a lot to take in, but do any of you have any questions?"

I stuttered, "Was s-she…" I couldn't even say it. I glanced at my boys and their faces were pale; they were in shock. Can't say I was much better. Jacob's hand covered half his face and the other half had tears streaming down it.

He caught the jest and answered truthfully, "At this point I don't know. We would have to run some more tests and talk to Bella herself. In my professional opinion it is most likely a yes but I'd rather not go on suspicion alone. If you would like to talk to her I believe she is resting in her room. That is if you don't have any other questions."

I looked at the boys before shaking my head and thanking him for everything. I walked quickly to Bella's room and before entering I told the boys to wait outside awhile till she was ready to see them.

**(A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed so far! Any questions, comments, concerns, criticism and/or praise are more than welcome.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Brittany 21: Did Jake imprint on Bella?**

**Well that's the million dollar question, isn't it? I would love to give you an answer but the fact is I don't even know. What I do know is that she has a chance with almost any of the werewolves imprinting on her or being Edwards mate. I might leave it up to the readers in the future after I have introduced and developed all the necessary characters. **

**I also want to give my thanks to Brittany 21, Jane and Lilithcase39girl for reviewing!**

Bella's POV

While waiting for Dr. Cullen to come back, I had some time to think over everything that happened in the past 48 hours, and none of my thoughts were exactly positive.

What the hell was I thinking?! I couldn't believe how careless I had been today. I completely broke down after showing Charlie my bruises. He's probably is disgusted with me now, I would be. I'm surprised he didn't kick me out after looking at them. Every time I thought about his reaction to everything it just made me have a headache. Phil taught me that I could never show weakness. He taught me that no one would give me pity or compassion in life so must hide and lie about it, or else everyone they would know how disgusting I am. The first and only time I cried in front of Phil I had a limp for 3 weeks. On the other hand, when I cried in front of Charlie he just held me, just letting me cry, even went as far to comfort me. I remember how good it felt afterward, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Then we were at the hospital.

I quickly became embarrassed about my previous behavior and couldn't stand having Charlie in the room anymore. It was cowardly, I know, but I didn't want to see him come to his senses and leave me at the hospital alone. Not that I would blame him, who would want some broken, crying, ugly, little girl? I am so scared though. I am so scared that he will leave me alone, like Mom did. When I first stepped out of the car I was shocked how Charlie acted as if I never left. Charlie has been kind to me, but his pity could only last for so long.

And then there was Jasper and Emmett. They were even more confusing than Charlie. They had never meet me previously, but made me feel like I was a part of the family and that this is where I belonged. They went out of their way to make me feel comfortable and wanted. This confused and scared me out of my wits. Even though it is selfish to think so, I would hate to lose either of them. It horrifies me to think about what they must think of me now.

And then there was worst enigma of all. Jacob Black. After knowing the guy for no more than two seconds, he had seen through my carefully created mask I had built and developed over the two years after my mother's death. Those deep brown eyes had been my undoing and I could barely string together two sentences when looking in them. I wasn't in love with him though. I knew better than to fall in love again. I put a lock on my heart after my Mother's death, and then a little over a month later on the day that James first hit me, I threw away the key. Both relationships were a testament to me that love could only end in tragedy. At least for me.

I was so deep in thought I almost didn't notice Charlie stepping into the room. I jumped and he quietly apologized for not knocking. He didn't look me in the eye. My hands gripped and twisted my blanket hard as I prepared myself for the worst.

He cleared his throat and sat down in the chair next to my bed and looked up at me. I gasped; his eyes were red and watery from lots of crying. He reached to grab my hand and I flinched. Tears were now streaming down his eyes silently.

"Bella, I- I promise I won't… I will never hurt you." He spoke softly, but with such conviction that I found my throat swell up and my vision starting to blur. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'm your father… I mean, I should have known, but… Will you forgive me?"

Those were the last words I had ever anticipated to come out of his mouth at that moment. My jaw dropped from shock and a moment later I choked out, "There is nothing to forgive, I'm the one who should be sorry." I took my hands out of his to cover my face and felt an overwhelming sense of awe at the man next to me and self-disgust that I caused his tears and how wasted they were on someone like me. I started sobbing uncontrollably, making my ribs protest painfully. Then I felt Charlie wrap a blanket around me and pick me up. He held me just like he had done not an hour ago.

"No, no, no, this is not your fault, never think that…" He rocked me slowly till my tears ran dry and my sobs quieted. "Bella… Bella look at me." I wiped my face with the back of my hand then looked up at him, "Bella, I will always love you, no matter what, alright?" And in that moment something within me shifted. The fog of confusion over my mind dissipated, and suddenly I understood. He wasn't kind because he pitied an abused girl; he did this, everything, because he loves me. He loves me unconditionally. Overcome with emotion I nodded and smiled, not trusting my voice. He kissed my head and carefully placed me back on the hospital bed.

"Before I let the boys come in, we need to talk, okay?" His eyes darkened and he rubbed his hands together nervously. My mood quickly sobered and I was scared again. All my life I have hidden behind my lies, scared if anyone found out they would hate me. I wanted to be truthful and tell him everything. I didn't want to live in fear anymore. Showing him my bruises gave me so much relief, and I'm so tired. I'm tired of lying, tired of hiding my past. Surprising myself, I did what was probably the greatest act of bravery I had ever done in my life. I started to tell him everything.


	5. Chapter 5

I started my story from the very beginning. The day Mom and I left Charlie. Back then we lived in a large town near Seattle because Renee liked the city, but Charlie hated it so they settled for in between. I was 7 years old and couldn't understand how my Mother just stopped loving her husband because of some bad weather. I didn't want to go. She had to drag me out of the house kicking and screaming. Charlie was in such a shock from her words that he couldn't do anything but cry. I didn't tell him it, but my heart broke to see him like that.

I think Mom moved to Phoenix mostly because it was such stark contrast compared to Washington. We lived in a sketchy motel for almost a year. It was humiliating so I tried to cover it up from my school friends as much as I could. Mom worked so much I had to learn how to do all of the chores, make sure we were paying all our bills and did some odd jobs around the motel to make a couple bucks. Then one day Renee came home telling me she had great news. Thinking she blew off all of her pay check on a psychic or something equally ridiculous, I started to chastise her. She cut me off saying we were moving in with her new boyfriend, Phil, and to pack my bags because we were leaving now. I was too surprised to argue, and felt a bit of hope that I might live in a house and be a part of a functioning family again.

At first it was all I could have hoped for. Phil was well off; making lots of money being what I thought was a mediocre baseball player. Renee was head over heels in love, and I found myself a little resentful that she was happy with Phil and not Charlie, but who was I to complain? I was just glad I was under my own roof. Until I saw him get angry.

I can't remember exactly what Mom did, but I do remember his reaction to it. Rage. His fingers curled into fists, his muscles visibly tightened, and he lashed out. He started cussing her out and threatened to kill her. After the first punch, I ran at him. My tiny ten year old fists beat harmlessly against his broad back. After she passed out I had his attention. I turned to run but he back handed me. I hit my head on the floor and everything slowly faded to black.

The physical abused continued till the day he left. I have lingering scars from the worst of them. His best friend was a doctor so he called him in a few time for stitches and one time I had to have a blood transfusion. The rest was easily treatable with a first aid kit. Renee and I developed a system to avoid angering him at any cost. I took over the house hold chores and cooking because Renee honestly sucked at it. Instead she did most of the talking; buttering him up in case we needed to ask him for something or so he wouldn't hit us so hard the next time he was in a mood. I quickly skimmed over the years I lived with that awful man, I didn't want to make Charlie feel any worse. I could tell he was putting up a brave face for me. I was a wreck but fortunately my voice stayed strong as I continued to day Mom died.

I hesitated, what if he blamed me for Mom's death? I did. He encouraged me to continue.

That night I was walking Renee home from work. Phil didn't like us spending money on a taxi and I refused to let her walk home alone in the middle of the night. On our way to Phil's house we passed by a 24 hr pharmacy. I told Renee we needed to restock our supplies so we went in and bought what we needed. Then we started talking about James, a college student I started dating a month ago. She fel uncomfortable with me dating him while I was still in high school, but I argued he has never pressured me into anything and that Phil was 7 years younger than her. As we exited she turned around to yell at me for bringing up Phil, but a dark truck came out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, she was lying on the ground fifty feet away in a pool of blood, and the truck was long gone.

I stopped had to stop there because I was choking on sobs. "I was my fault…. It was my fault she died…"

"Bella, that was an accident. Your mother's death was NOT YOUR FAULT. Do you hear me?" I nodded, but I still disagreed with him. "Bella, you didn't know that truck was going to be there. It was the driver's responsibility, he was the one who killed your mother and any court of law would find him guilty of vehicular homicide. You can't blame yourself for things that are out of your control." He rubbed my hand until I stopped crying and continued with the story.

Phil didn't take Renee's death well at all. He blamed me, and said that I should be punished for it. I woke up the next day in the hospital. They told me I got in a car accident and an anonymous man saved me. By the time I was discharged and got back to the house, I found a note with 50 bucks saying he went to Florida for a new baseball contract and that the house payments were due by the end of the week.

Charlie's grip on my hand tightened as he tried to keep up his calm façade. He just realized I lied to him over the phone. I was just glad he was taking it so well, so I continued.

"Mom told me over the years that you didn't want me anymore so I never thought to contact you." I explained. When I was younger I always asked if we could go to Charlie's over the summer, or why he forgot my birthday. I know now that she hid all of his letters from me. I never knew why she did it. Charlie didn't either. I guess she would rather she her and her daughter get beaten every day that to humble herself enough to ask for help from her ex-husband.

Running out of options I called the one person I could turn to. James. He offered to help me move into his apartment, but I would have to move everything into storage, which could get expensive. James then said he would be happy to move in and help pay the mortgage. I was a lot like when we first moved in with Phil. James cared for me as I grieved my mother's death. He even got me a job and a local convenience store his friend owned. James quit college because of bad grades and was hired at home depot to be a cashier. The brief moment of peace in my life didn't last. The first month after he moved in, he started to hit me.

"And well, I was with him for 11 more months and you know he rest." I didn't want to talk about James. It was still a bit too soon to describe how he cut me off from all of my friends, started guilt tripping me into doing things for him, and pressuring me into pushing our physical relationship further.

Charlie was quiet for a minute. As if trying to build his courage to ask something. My anxiety came back and I got fidgety waiting for his reaction.

"Did he rape you?" he blurted out, now looking me straight in the eye.

Mortified, I turned beat red. I promised myself not to lie to him anymore, but I just couldn't find my voice so I nodded yes.

I didn't even know there were tears streaming down my face till Charlie started to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb. He started to speak comforting words to me, but I was distracted by the overwhelming sense of relief. The fog that had burdened my mind with doubt and hate suddenly dissipated to crystal clarity. I knew that no matter what happened from now on, I could handle it.

**A/N: So what do you think? Feel free to review if you have any questions. I also want to give my thanks to psychovampirefreak and rrrarkansas for reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't worry L4N498, James will get what's coming to him ;)**

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed!**

Bella's POV

Then something Charlie said caught my attention. "What?"

"We are going to have to tell Dr. Cullen honey."

I yawned and nodded hesitantly. "If we tell him now can we get the tests and stuff done later? I'm really tired."

He thought about it for a moment and agreed that it could wait a few days. He got up to tell Dr. Cullen, and then turned around remembering something, "How much do you want the boys to know?"

Honestly, I was too exhausted to care. Who knew that talking could take so much pout of a person? Suppose the injuries helped though. "I trust you." I responded simply.

He half-smiled then asked, "I know this is difficult to talk about, but would you be willing to charge either off them?"

I frowned, telling Charlie what happened was hard enough. Telling a jury would be hell; the defense would try to pick apart my story that is if I could even tell them it. I felt relief from admitting it to Charlie but I didn't want just anyone knowing what happened to me, especially in a small town like this. I think if I never saw them again it would be too soon.

"I don't think so… at least not for a while. I just want to move on." I responded. They had darkened such a large part of my life, I just want to start living again, not just surviving day to day.

Charlie looked a little disappointed but nodded, "I understand, but know that the more you wait, the less likely we will be able to catch them."

I sighed, "I know."

"Well ill go get the Doc so we can take ya home hon." I nodded tiredly and he opened the door and I caught a glimpse of my brothers and Jacob as it shut.

Jake's POV

My patrol started about half an hour ago. Not that I could care any less. I just found out my childhood friend has been abused for the majority of her life. I almost can't believe it, but I saw the x-rays myself. (I still can't believe I sat in the same room with a leech, the things I would do for that girl). At first I was overcome with sadness. Like I was supposed to do something but I failed her. It sounds ridiculous in retrospect; I didn't even know her Mom remarried, let alone she was abused by her step-father. I heard Charlie on the phone with Renee a couple times, but it had been years ago and the conversation never ended well, so the calls stopped altogether I guess. Overall, Charlie didn't like to talk about Bella or Renee. Until Bella called.

I remember the day Charlie told me she left. I came to her house Saturday morning like always, but I found Charlie in tears saying they left the night before. He didn't know where they were going. Over the years he wrote Bella countless letters for Holidays and birthdays to no reply. I wonder if she even knew he wrote any of them.

After half an hour Charlie came out. We all stood up, but didn't dare ask. After a moment Jasper spoke up. "How is she? Can we see her?" His voice was full of concern.

Charlie sighed and replied, "The Doc taped her up and gave me some pain medication to pick up tomorrow. She's tired, so maybe you guys can talk to her later. I have to talk to Dr. Cullen first about setting up her next appointment first." I frowned; I wanted to see Bella now. I have to explain my actions and apologize to her for the way I acted. I was supposed to be her best friend and instead I tattle-tailed on her to her father. It was for the right reasons, but that didn't make me feel any better about my behavior. I also have countless questions to ask her. I was about to argue with him when Emmett cut me off.

"Did her step father do this?" I was almost surprised by the rage in his voice. Emmett has been my best-friend for many years, so I know he has always been a laid-back kind of guy. He is very slow to anger, so for him to act like this says a lot about how much he cares for Bella. Not that I wasn't angry to, but I am still in too much shock to feel the wolf in me try to come out I suppose. Now that I think about it, I have been surprisingly calm since Bella came back…

Charlie's response surprised me most of all.

"No. Phil" he spat out the name in disgust, "abandoned her after her mother died. Her ex-boyfriend manipulated her into letting him stay with her. James did this." Charlie's eyes flashed murderously, but you could tell he was trying to keep his calm. Wait, so she was abandoned just to be abused by someone else?! I felt a slight vibration in my fisted hands as I thought about this James guy, touching Bella, hurting her. I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe deeply as I tried to keep calm. I remembered and focused on the way Bella smiled shyly at the dinner table when Jasper was teasing Emmett, and the shakes stopped.

"Well what are we going to do about it? Don't you want to at least try to hunt them down?!" Emmett was getting agitated by his father's calm demeanor.

Charlie's eyes narrowed and his voice lowered, "I would love to wring their necks with my bare hands, but it's not my decision to make! It's Bella's, and right now, she just wants to move on so I am trying to make this as easy as possible for her. Not to mention if I did that it would probably make Bella think I am as bad as Phil. I want you to stay out here until you have calmed down enough to go in the room without scaring her." He paused, "She's been scared enough for a lifetime." And with that he walked down toward Dr. Cullen's office.

Seeing the truth in his words, Emmett sighed and started pacing to get rid of his pent up energy. After a few minutes he suggested we all go in and see her. Jasper knocked on the door and entered, trying not to startle her. I entered after Emmett to see Bella curled up, hugging a pillow and looking like she is about to fall asleep. I noticed she changed back into her street clothes. "Hey Bells…" Now that I could actually talk to her, my voice chokes up. Great.

She looked up and blinked slowly. "Hey guys, are we going home now?"

"As soon as Dad gets back." Emmett replied walking toward her. Jasper tried to stop him, but he just shrugged off his hand and continued to the bed where he picked her up with a squeak. When he looked down at her shocked face he asked, "Come on sis, no hugs for your big brother?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his neck. My sensitive hearing picked up her thanking us. It was so quiet I don't even think Emmett heard it, and then she finally fell asleep.

Charlie knocked and entered, he smiled slightly looking at Emmett holding my Bella. That is when I noticed my hands were shaking again. _Wait a second, my Bella?_ I hid my shaking hands behind my back and shoved my oddly possessive thoughts away to deal with later.

"Let's go home. Do you want to crash at the house Jake, or I could drop you off at home." He spoke softly as to not wake up Bella.

"Don't worry about it, I can call Sam to pick me up, we have a job early tomorrow anyways." I lied.

I said my goodbyes and left the hospital and jogged toward the woods. Sam is not going to be happy with me… Although making sure Bella is okay is worth Sam's wrath. I tied my pants to my let and let the anger fill my body until I felt my body change into my wolf form. Ignoring my brothers, I ran to Charlie's house to make sure she was home safe.

James POV

Pain.

It's felt like an eternity since I left the bar and was bitten by a strange woman named Victoria. She's still here. I think she is holding my head in her lap, but I'm not sure with this fire blazing around me. I think at one point she picked me up and took me somewhere dark. I think. It is so hard to focus with all this pain. You would think my body would be a pile of ash by now… My heart beats franticly, trying to survive the flames that creep toward it, but once the fire reaches it, it stops. The pain is gone. I am still for a moment, and then everything hits me at once.

I drown in all of the smells and sounds; birds chirping, old wood, hum of the AC, Victoria's breathing, twigs snapping, a heartbeat and a sweet almost wine-like scent over whelms all my other senses. I open my eyes to find the red-headed beauty looking down on me. I turn my head and focus on the form in the comer and I hear its heart beat speed up. Without thinking I lung and plunge my teeth into its neck and suck hungrily and the nectar within. When it is dry I fling it away from me wanting more. I turn back to look at Victoria. She starts talking; it has been three days since I first meet her. She tells me that I am a vampire, an eternal and practically indestructible being that preys on man. She explains that all my senses are amplified and that is why I am experiencing sensory overload, and that I will get used to it soon. I take a deep but breath and notice how wonderful she smells. Like roses and blood. She tells me of our three rulers that live in Volterra Italy, and the laws of the vampire world. She hesitates, and then adds that she is convinced I am her soul mate. She knew from the first moment she saw me, and I agreed, I don't really know her, but she smells right. After we kiss passionately, she offers to take me hunting. Then I remember Bella, "I know just the perfect prey." She looks at me questioningly and I explain to her the girl I have been toying with for the past year and my plans to take her back. She agrees and adds her own twist to the plan and offers to help me work on my bloodlust the next couple months so I didn't eat her on site. She smiled vindictively and purred, "This is going to be fun!"

**A/N: So how did you like Jacobs POV? Yay? Nay? Also if you have any questions, comments, concerns, and/or ideas, feel free to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I can believe it has only been five days since I started living with Charlie. I feel like I've lived here my whole life. _I wish…._ Anyway, I fit right in here. I started cooking all the meals when Charlie tried to make breakfast for me and I awoke to the smell of smoke. Charlie somehow managed to make the microwave burst into flames and when I ran down (without tripping! yes I'm very proud) I found him covered in flour and trying to bake his pancake batter in the microwave. With the spoon still in the batter. Oi vey. Five minutes later Japer panicked when he found me on the ground in tears, but Charlie explained to him that I was laughing at him and he joined me. It hurt my ribs so bad to laugh that hard but it was so worth it. To say the least, I have now claimed the kitchen as a boy-free zone, except for Jasper when he wants to help me cook dinner.

I have become really close to my brothers over the past few days. With Jasper it was easy getting to know him. We cook together every night now and just talk and laugh. He always seems to know what I'm feeling and tries to cheer me up when I'm low. I have to make a bit more of an effort with Emmett. We don't really like the same things, so he offered to teach me how to play video games. I told him I wasn't going to be very good at Halo or anything like that so he pulled out a game called Portal. Its kind-of a creepy puzzle game, but I'm getting pretty good at it with Emmett's help.

Jake has made Charlie's house his home away from home, I think. I asked Emmett why he is around so much and he just said that they have been friends for years until he started Dating Rosie. Over the months he had tried to patch things up, but there was still a lot of tension. Jake started spending more and more time on the rez, until I showed up.

It surprised me how easy it was to fall back into my old friendship with Jake. He came up to me the day after I was at the hospital and apologized to me for his rude behavior. I told him I knew he was just trying to help, and there was nothing to forgive. I had forgotten how smiley the kid was and is. His smiles are like a little ray of sunshine you can help but smile back at. He makes me feel nice and wanted.

Luckily the rest of my week went by without incident, except for my return to the hospital for a blood work-up. Yuck. I passed out from the smell of my own blood half-way through, much to Dr. Cullen's amusement. I should get the results by next week, and I'm dreading it, knowing with James that it is far too likely that he gave me a STD. But I'm trying not to think about it. On a happier note, I am going to the big beach party down in La Push tonight. I'm nervous to see what everyone will think of me, but Jake has reassured me that everyone will love me. Right.

I look through my new wardrobe for something a bit warmer. Even though it's late August I will probably still get cold after the sun goes down. I go for casual and throw on a pair of skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a black jacket. I hear Jake calling for me to hurry up as I apply the last of my make-up and try not to trip down the stairs. We all hop into Emmett's jeep and head off to the beach.

"Are Rose and Alice going to be there? I can't wait to meet them!" Emmett and Jasper give each other a look and Jake stares moodily out the window. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not Bella," Jasper replies, "Rosalie and Alice are going on a shopping trip in Seattle so they won't be able to come with. They like to go shopping together a lot; sometimes they even skip school for it." Jasper added with a laugh.

I cringed; shopping was not my favorite activity to say the least. "I should have known from my closet!" I laughed, trying to brighten Jakes mood. "Sooo, Jake, who is going to be there?"

"Umm… let me think, Sam, Quil and their imp-uhh girlfriends Emily and Claire, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Paul, Embry, Leah, Mike, Jessica, Tyler and his girlfriend Lauren, Angela, Eric, and the rest of the sophomore, junior and senior classes." Jake seemed a bit distracted so I just kept talking.

"Dang, this is going to be a pretty big party then, huh?" I now I was getting really nervous. Remembering my high school back in Phoenix, my sophomore class had about seven hundred students in it, and my entire high school was about three thousand five hundred students total. _How are we all gonna fit on one beach?_

Jasper added, "It's probably not as bad as you are thinking, our whole school has about three hundred kids, so probably less than two hundred will show up." Well hallelujah. It was still a pretty big crowd, but much more manageable that what I was thinking.

"Thank heavens!" I sighed in relief. Then the tree line broke and I caught my first glimpse of First Beach. A lot of students were already there, food tables set up buffet style lined the border between the trees and the beach, and half the people there were swimming and the other half eating. Wonder what I'm not going to be doing.

We parked and got out of the car. Emmett threw me over his shoulder with a shout, "You want to go swimming Bells?" He ran toward the shore line with me in tow, me screaming like a banshee.

"EMMETT SWAN YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL…!" My yells were cut off as a dark figure crashed into Emmett, knocking me off his shoulder as the figure landed on me. I screamed in pain as he crushed my healing ribs.

Suddenly the weight was lifted off my body. I looked up and saw that the figure who had crushed and pinned me to the ground was now just staring at me. I waited for a moment for him to get off but he didn't. "Do ya mind getting off?" I said it a little harsher than I wanted to, but I was in a lot of pain.

He blinked. "Oh crap, I'm so sor…" he started to apologize but Emmett interrupted him.

"Get off her ya big oaf!" He kicked him hard in the stomach, throwing him off me and started to help me up. "Are you okay Bells? Do we need to take you back to the doctor?" He looked at me head to toe, searching for any injuries.

"Stop fussing Emmett I'm fine..." In truth, im pretty sure ill have bruises for the next month, but I've had worse. At this point Jacob and Jasper caught up. Jasper brushed the sand out of my hair while Jake just glared daggers at the guy who ran into Emmett and me.

Satisfied I was okay Emmett started teasing me. He put both hands on my shoulders. "Well Bells, ya got lucky this time, but next time this idiot won't be around to save ya." With a wink he went off to go grab some food.

"You sure you're alright?" Jasper asked.

"I've had worse." I muttered truthfully. Jasper nodded, his eyes full of... Pride? I smiled. I liked that he was proud of my strength. Jasper never gave me pity, which I was thankful for.

Then the man from before piped up, "What do you mean you've had worse?" I turned; I didn't think anyone else would be able to hear that except Jasper. Now that I got a good look at him, I noticed he was half naked wearing only some cut-off shorts. I glanced at his six-pack and then back up at his face.

"Uhhmmm… Who are you again?"

**A/N: I know, I know, super cliffy, but now is the time to vote! Did he imprint, and if so, who is he? Or should Bella end up with Jake? Or maybe have two imprints! Or I guess she could still choose Edward, even if she has an imprint. It's up to you, so please review! **


End file.
